Many industries are increasingly turning to the use of application servers to facilitate processing of transactions. With the increased use of web-based interaction, application servers are used to facilitate interaction with legacy information systems, to access databases, and to provide content for web pages. Application servers may also be used to provide cross-tier communications for accessing remote resources and for distributing computing resource usage.